Paragon R (Armored)
|related = Paragon R Cognoscenti 55 (Armored) Cognoscenti (Armored) Schafter V12 (Armored) Schafter LWB (Armored) |variants = |makeyear = |swankness = 4/5 |dashtype = Race (needle) Specter (dial texture) |inttxd = New Muscle White |carcols = |wheeltype = Sport |flags = }} |modelsets = |modelname = paragon2 |handlingname = PARAGON2 |textlabelname = PARAGON2 |roadspawnmaxcol = 1 |roadspawnfreq = 30 |roadspawntrailer = |roadspawnidendis = 20 |roadspawn = No |roadspawndrivers = |roadspawngroups = |roadspawnlicense = Standard White - 100% |engineacceleration = |exhaustacceleration = |idle = |deceleration = |genpreced = |gensucced = }} The Enus Paragon R (Armored) is the armored variant of the Paragon R, featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of The Diamond Casino & Resort update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Like the Paragon R, the Paragon R (Armored) is based on the , albeit with armor plating and bulletproof glass built in as standard, similar to the armored vehicles featured in the Executives and Other Criminals update. One pair of the indicators has also been modified into two machine guns. The vehicle shares the same modification options as its regular counterpart. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The Paragon R, along with its non-armoured variant, excels in the Sports class and has a great amount of speed coupled with its smooth handling, especially at weaving through congested traffic. And with further upgrades, the Paragon R can prove itself to be a worthy competitor. Unlike its original version, its notable features are the twin machine guns mounted on the front bumper, and armour similar to other armoured variants of vehicles (bullet-resistant glass and padding that allows the vehicle to survive one direct explosive hit). It is important to note that this version of the Paragon R cannot be used in races. GTA Online Overview |observed_drivetrain = AWD |rsc_image = ParagonRArmored-GTAO-RSCStats.png |rsc_top_speed = |rsc_acceleration = |rsc_braking = |rsc_traction = }} Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Image Gallery ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' ParagonRArmored-GTAO-RGSC.jpg|The Paragon R (Armored) on Rockstar Games Social Club, pre-2019. ParagonRArmored-GTAO-RGSC2.jpg|The Paragon R (Armored) on Rockstar Games Social Club. ParagonRArmored-GTAO-RGSC3.jpg|The Paragon R (Armored) in the cinematic preview on Rockstar Games Social Club. Video Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Once the player has completed all 6 Casino Missions as the host, the Paragon R (Armored) will be given as a reward to be collected at Port of Los Santos. It is not obtainable otherwise. **When entering the vehicle, the game will ask for a suitable location for the player to store the vehicle. Choosing a location will not move the vehicle directly. Trivia *The vehicle can be customised in an Mobile Operations Center or Avenger workshop. However, there are no modifications that are workshop-specific. *This vehicle may spawn with a horn that is only present on a select few vehicles, the others being the Entity XF, Cheetah, JB 700, and the Stafford. *The default radio station for the Paragon R (Armored) is WorldWide FM. Bugs/glitches ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Despite being weaponized, the user can still utilise passive mode. *Statistically, the Paragon R (Armored) has 8 gears by default'File Data': . This causes problems when one upgrades the car's transmission, which adds one extra gear. As it reaches top (ninth) gear, it loses the ability to downshift itself. Therefore, unless the player manually enters reverse, they are likely going to have trouble accelerating on the next start. This also applies to the Toros, Brutus and the normal Paragon R. **Likely a safety measure, the transmission upgrades for the vehicle were removed, but only in GTA Online. *As the game cannot allow two Personal Vehicles to coexist, when the player attempts to collect the Paragon R (Armored) while a Personal Vehicle is active, the game will freeze, leaving the player unable to perform any action besides exiting or finding a new session. **To fix this, the player can either restart the game, or collect the car when all other Personal Vehicles are in storage. *The Paragon R (Armored) had another glitch that when collected, the game would mistakenly display the car as insured, even though in fact it was not. As such when it was destroyed, the player would permanently lose the vehicle. **This glitch was soon hotfixed: before the car is collected, it cannot be destroyed, and it will respawn if pushed into the water. However, to avert the glitch before the fix was applied, one would only need to restart the game and drive the car to Los Santos Customs to have it re-insured. See Also *Paragon R - Standard version. *Super Diamond *Super Drop Diamond *Windsor *Windsor Drop *Cognoscenti 55 (Armored) *Cognoscenti (Armored) *Schafter V12 (Armored) *Schafter LWB (Armored) References Navigation }} Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Vehicles in GTA Online: The Diamond Casino & Resort Category:Vehicles manufactured by Enus Category:DLC Vehicles Category:DLC Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA Online Category:Armored Vehicles Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Vehicle Class